Medicine
by Naruhina321
Summary: Back to when Pein attacked the village Hinata is in charge of Naruto's recovery and she discovers that laughter isn't really the best medicine. ONESHOT


Takes place after peins attack.

It was a sunny day, but no one could tell.

Everything was broken. The dreams and hard work of their predecessors...gone. The village was in ruins and the people were working to rebuild it from it's miserable form to the village they once knew. Pein had succeeded. He destroyed everything everyone -especially Tsunade- held dear to their hearts.

Lets just all thank Kami that our blonde knuckle head ninja was there to save everyone.

Sakura opened the tent flap as she walked in and said

"Naruto, you have to rest even if it's just for a couple hours."

Naruto, being Naruto, groaned and replied back with

"Sakura-chan, I don't have any time to waste just sitting here."

Sakura gritted her teeth while she faked a smile.

"Naruto don't start, your lucky your even alive." She told him honestly.

He scrunched up his face. "What do you mean?" He asked

"Well to begin with, your stamina is inhumane. Your chakra reserves are incredible with the highest capacity I've ever seen, and your courage is very admirable. I guess what I'm trying to say is if it wasn't for those 3 things you'd be dead right now" She concluded as she flipped through the packet on the clipboard.

Naruto feeling a sense of pride kick in smiled and chuckled deviously.

Sakura pretended not to see him as she secretly rolled her eyes, and began walking out of the tent to get Tsunade.

Naruto saw Sakura about to leave the tent and put on a confound look.

"Huh? Sakura-chan where are you going?"

"Hm?" Sakura turned around.

"Oh, I'm going to go and get Tsunade-sama"

"EH?!" Screamed Naruto.

"W-w-w-why do you need to get that old hag?" Stuttered Naruto.

Sakura was about to speak until her superior cut her off.

"That old what?" Said Tsunade entering the tent, vein twitching on her four head.

Naruto visibly froze and then sweat dropped "Errr Nothing" he said.

"That's what I thought you said." Said Tsunade smirking.

Sakura changed the subject and began talking about Naruto's medical check up showing Tsunade the data on her clipboard.

"I see" said Tsunade taking the clipboard "good work Sakura you can take a break, I'll get someone else to restock the medical equipment in this tent."

"Hai Arigatou, Tsunade-sama" said Sakura bowing.

She exited the tent leaving Tsunade and Naruto alone.

Tsunade sat down on a stool oppisite of Naruto small medical bed.

"Naruto you do realize how far you've come, right?"

Naruto nodded as a small smile graced his lips.

"Naruto...it's time to take being a ninja more seriously" said Tsunade surprising him.

Naruto immediately looked up at her, eyebrows furrowed, nose wrinkled, lips pursed, and asked her "What do you mean 'more seriously?'"

"Simple" she answered "I mean that you can't only rely on your power to get you through the fight, you have to be smart about it as well...Naruto what I mean is...I want you to start training...to become Hokage." She finally spilled.

"..."

"Naruto, that means you need a different kind of training...I want you to be my successor, in fact I'm counting on you to be my successor..." said Tsunade.

Naruto suddenly felt like he had to do more. Like many people were counting on him, and they were but Tsunade made him feel a bit more pressured, but he just went with it and smiled as he rubbed the back of his head and said sheepishly

"Of course, Tsuande-no baa-chan"

Tsunade ignored her nickname from the blonde knuckle head and excused herself.

"I'm going to go look for someone else to restock this tent with supplies, I'll be back later to check on you, ok?" Tsunade told Naruto.

Naruto nodded as she exited the tent and he laid down on the firm bed thinking about what he was going to do as soon as he was released from this stupid tent.

* * *

About 45 minutes later Naruto had been walking back to his tent.

He'd taken a stroll for some fresh air.

"Ahhh" he said aloud "At least I don't need to be imprisoned in the tent all day"

Upon arriving in front of the tent he had realized how sore and heavy he felt.

Walking into the tent as he stretched and yawned he turned facing his futon, back faced to the other side of the tent, he took off his shirt.

Then a clattering sound made him flinch and he quickly pulled out a kunai and turned around.

"Who's there?!" He said, stance ready.

"S-Sorry, Naruto-kun. I didn't know you would be back so soon" Hinata stuttered as she blushed heavily and tried not to make eye contact with him or his upper body which called to her.

Hinata was who Tsunade had sent.

Naruto laughed in relief upon realizing who it was.

"Hehehe it's fine, Hinata. Just scared me thats all."

Hinata nodded.

He looked at her blush.

'I know what it means now' he thought to himself.

Hinata was kneeling down carefully to pick up the materials she had dropped but upon doing so her own wound opened up.

Wincing in pain she grabbed her side and she fell to her knees, one hand supporting her while the other kept its place on her side.

Naruto immediately rushed to her.

"Hinata!" he half yelled as he went to her, kneeling down beside her as well.

"I-I'm fine" she choked out.

Naruto furrowed his brows.

Why did she put up a front in front of him?

"No you're not" he told her standing her up"

Hinata looked at him.

"Naruto-kun it's nothing, honestly."

Naruto looked at her in a pleading manner.

"Hinata please, you don't have to lie to me" he said softly.

"It's really nothing Naruto-kun, please rest do not worry about me." Said Hinata trying to hide the bandaged wound on her side.

Naruto saw her shift awkwardly and noticed she still had her hand on her side.

"Hinata, whats wrong"

"N-Nothing"

"Then why don't you move your hand?" Naruto questioned her seriously.

"..."

"Hinata..."

Hinata moved her hand and Naruto saw that her side had been bandaged, in fact from the looks of it her entire upper body had been wrapped.

Blood was seeping through her side where her hand once was.

"It-It's" Naruto stuttered quivering his lip a bit "its my fault" he sounded hurt.

"If I had been strong enough, you would've never had to have done that for me" Naruto said talking down on himself.

Hinata looked at him sternly this time.

"Naruto-kun" Naruto looked up at Hinata "this didn't happen to me because of you. You're the strongest person I've ever known. This was my decision. I would've done it sooner or later, and I'll gladly do it again." She told him honestly.

She sighed "It's no big deal anyway. Sakura told me she was willing to bandage me up again if I need it."

Naruto watched as Hinata kneeled again to pick everything up.

She succeded this time and put everything in a box.

Standing up she looked at Naruto with a _'smile' _

"Don't worry" she told him.

She turned around and started stacking the medicine on the box onto the shelf.

Naruto had been completely silent the entire time.

He didn't know what to say to her.

She finished in less than a minute and left the tent.

'Hinata...' Naruto thought.

* * *

For the next 2 weeks after that Hinata had been put in charge of Naruto.

She brought him home cooked meals, gave him his medicine, always made sure he had enough blankets and pillows, talked with him, and even took walks with him.

_'friends' _she thought whenever she saw him.

She had gotten happier at how close they'd gotten, but didn't get her hopes up.

Hinata was on her way to his tent with his medicine (which she didn't think he needed anymore but for some reason he kept begging for it.)

She walked into his tent only to see him standing there with his shirt off again.

she immediately blushed deeply.

"Uh, Naruto-kun, your medicine" she said softly.

Naruto, smirking, took a seat as Hinata poured medicine onto the spoon.

She walked to him and he opened his mouth.

Hinata 'fed' him his medicine as if he was 8 years old.

He winced at the disgusting taste.

"Arigatou" he told her.

Hinata looked at him shocked.

'That's why...'

"Naruto-kun" she started "I think your done with medicine, you look quite healed to me"

Naruto looked at her pleadingly "Hina-chan, no! I mean, *fake cough* I'm still *fake cough* quite sick" he swallowed.

Hinata squinted her eyes at him.

"Very funny Naruto-kun" she rolled her eyes.

"No I'm serious" he started "and the medicine I need is extremely rare. In fact as far as human kind knows there's only one of them in existence" he told her getting closer to her.

She started blushing at the close proximity and moved a step back for every step forward he took.

"R-Really? W-What is this medicine c-called?" she stuttered as her back hit the wall and Naruto was standing right in front of her.

She stared at his muscular chest as she waited for his answer.

Naruto brought his hand to her chin and lifted her head so her eyes met his.

He leaned and whispered "It's called...My Hina-chan"

And with that he kissed her deeply.

Hinata melted into the kiss and kissed him back passionately.

As they kissed each of them could feel the love emitting from both of them.

They felt eevrything in the kiss.

Naruto brought his hands up and cupped her cheek as they kissed which Hinata just adored.

After 10 more seconds they broke the kiss and starred at each others eyes.

"Feel better?" Asked Hinata.

Naruto smirked "Actually, I still feel sick *fake coughs*"

Hinata chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him again.

* * *

You like? I was just bored so I did this lol.

Please Review!

Much Love, Thanks For Reading!


End file.
